irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Shock-Spear
The Shock-Spear is an aptly named Irken Weapon, commonly wielded by Irken Guardsmen. Appearance The most common model (and only known canon model) of Shock-Spear is about the height or taller than the Average Irken. In the middle is a handgrip, then from the top and bottom extend a metal shaft. At each end is a red shock emitter, connected to a cylinder that likely contains needed components for the spear's Shocking ability. On the top end of the spear, one or two spherical protrusions are located on each side of the cylinder. From those, two blades sprout, one pointing upwards, and one pointing downwards, each in a curve. Notably, despite resembling a halberd more than a spear, it is much more effective at stabbing and prodding than chopping. Usage Commonly wielded with one hand, similar to medieval-era human weapons such as the halberd or poleaxe, the Shock Spear is used primarily by Irken Guardsmen. Found everywhere on conquered worlds, Guardsmen mostly utilize these to quell uprisings, rebellions, and distribute disciplinary shockings, commonly non-lethal in their actions. However, it is very likely that the spear has variable voltage settings allowing for more lethal acion. Due to the shape of the blades, the spear is more fitted for the duty it was designed for - stabbing and prodding. However, it is very likely that the blades can be used to chop and slice flesh as well. Due to the placement of the blades and the strange spherical protrusions they themselves protrude out of, the blades are likely electrified as well. The true history of the Shock-Spear is unknown, but it is likely a traditional and very effective weapon due to it's ability to stun on-hit due to the shock emitters and the (likely) electrified blades. Notable Variants Some Irkens use customized spears, with some variants forgoing the shock-emitters for a larger, more imposing weapon, while others more rarely trade the emitters for major upgrades to the weapon's ranged ability. Below are fanon (unless otherwise stated) variations on the weapon. Standard-Issue The everyday guardsman's melee weapon of choice, It has changed little and will likely change little in the years to come. Canon variant, already described in the above content. Likely comes in multiple colors. Shock-Spear E | E-Spear '''| '''Shock-Stave A design vastly superior to the standard-issue spear, the Shock-Spear E (alternatively E'''-'''Spear, Shock Stave) is the result of an equipment commission by Invader Averii during the early days of his service as an Elite. At it's core, the weapon is built more sturdily and effectively than it's stock cousins. Built from the finest and lightest materials available, it is guaranteed to withstand even the heaviest punishment before it begins to give away. When it comes to dealing punishment, the Shock-Stave is just as effective, if not more so, than the stock variant in close combat. The blades themselves are MUCH sharper and just as durable as the rest of the weapon, in addition to being much larger and electrified. This allows for the weapon to cut, slice, and stab as well as any other while at the same time stunning (or frying) the opponent with every contact of the blades. As for the weapon's shock ability, rather than rely on the original 'red ball' to transmit the shock, as stated above the shock is transmitted through the blades themselves. What's more, however, is that the original emitters were replaced with amplifiers, allowing the weapon to fire bolts of energy at range. Voltage and the weapon's safety are both controlled by a switch on the handgrip, and discharge is also controlled by pressure sensors. In addition to the energy amplifiers, there were also components for a rapid-fire pulse laser installed on the bladed end of the weapon, allowing for blue laser-based death. The weapon also possesses the ability to generate balls of slow-moving but highly lethal plasma, which fire out of the weapon's blunt end. How the latter feature is achieved is unclear, though it is likely that the mechanisms needed for a plasma gun were also added to the opposite end of the Stave. An unforeseen additional ability Averii discovered was that upon disrupting the plasma-ball's magnetic field with a laser, it would erupt violently, adding more to the weapon's lethality and versatility. Unfortunately, the weapon is limited by the fact it must be fired from the hip due to a lack of sights, the limited (but automatically recharging) power pool, as well as overheating, in addition to the mentioned high cost in terms of Irken Monies. Capable of being clipped to a belt. Issued unpainted decades ago. Ave has still not painted it. Additional Facts * It is actually unclear if the canonical Shock-Spear has only one spherical protrusion or two. * It is one of the few Official Irken weapons in the series. Gallery AveEShock1.png AveEShockC1.png AveEShockc2.png ShockSpears.png Ave Lurch Grudge Match.png Category:Irken technology Category:Irken weapons Category:Equipment Category:Canon Category:Fanon Category:Modified Irken Technology Category:Universal Fanon Category:Weapons